


Call Me Irresponsible

by girlyjuice



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fingerfucking, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-27
Updated: 2015-01-27
Packaged: 2018-03-09 06:31:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3239801
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/girlyjuice/pseuds/girlyjuice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He slides his hand over her collarbone, down between her breasts, and strokes the skin there through her lilac silk camisole. “You weren’t so eager to get away from me last night,” he says. “In fact, I seem to remember you asking me to stay. What was it that you said?”</p><p>“Jake,” Amy starts, blushing.</p><p>“Oh, right, I remember. ‘Jake, right there, don’t stop.’ Pretty sure that’s what you said.” He’s grinning at her in the cockiest possible way but she’s kind of into it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call Me Irresponsible

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a comment that solarsystems left on one of my fics. She said that her Jake Peralta headcanon is that "he just loves to please women in bed. Wants to joke around with his hands down their pants."

The alarm clock goes off and Jake and Amy groan in unison.

“How is it morning already?” Jake whines against the back of Amy’s shoulder.

“Why did we stay up so late on a work night?” she whines back.

“Time flies when you’re having sexy fun,” Jake mumbles, and Amy elbows him in the ribs.

Last night was a pretty typical night out at the bar with the team – typical except for one thing: it’s the first time they’ve hit the bar since Jake and Amy officially started dating. Fortunately it didn’t make things too weird, save for Rosa yelling, “Stop making googly eyes at each other, nerds; you’re making me sick,” and Charles trying to make a toast “to the eternal beauty of love” every ten minutes.

Oh, and another thing that doesn’t usually happen at those after-work bar get-togethers: Jake and Amy went home together afterward. And had sex. For kind of a long time.

“When did we go to sleep?” Amy asks, squinting to read the numbers on the clock.

“I think it was like, four?”

She groans again. “I _can't_ function on three hours of sleep, Jake. The captain is going to think I’m some kind of… party girl. How am I ever going to earn his respect if I look like I’ve been out taking coke and snorting E?”

Jake laughs. “Think you got that backwards, babe.” She glares at him. “Nope, never mind, you’re right, you look like you’ve been taking coke and snorting E.” He ducks so she misses when she swings the pillow at him.

Amy tries to get out of bed, but Jake wraps his arm around her middle and pulls her body back toward his. “Aaaaamy. Stay with me,” he wails at her.

“Jake, let me go. I have to get to the office early and get my desk cleaned up before the captain gets there! It’s a mess!”

He narrows his eyes at her. “Okay, as cute as it is that you think three unfiled forms and one dirty coffee mug is a ‘mess’ that needs ‘cleaning,’ I’m gonna have to insist that you stay in bed with me. At least for a few more minutes.”

She pouts and gives the clock a sidelong glance. “Why?”

Jake drops a kiss on her neck, plants a palm on her chest and gently pushes her back down onto the bed. “I’ll make it worth your while,” he murmurs into her shoulder, and she sighs but doesn’t stop him.

He slides his hand over her collarbone, down between her breasts, and strokes the skin there through her lilac silk camisole. “You weren’t so eager to get away from me last night,” he says. “In fact, I seem to remember you asking _me_ to stay. What was it that you said?”

“Jake,” Amy starts, blushing.

“Oh, right, I remember. _‘Jake, right there, don’t stop.’_ Pretty sure that’s what you said.” He’s grinning at her in the cockiest possible way but she’s kind of into it.

He walks his fingers over to her left nipple and runs his fingertips over the quickly-hardening nub with light, delicate pressure. “You like that?” he whispers, eyes locked on hers. She bites her lip and nods. “I know you liked it last night. Remember when I was licking your pussy” – he slips his hand slowly down her belly to rest above the waistband of her pajama pants – “and you put your hands in my hair and moved my head to where you wanted it?” He leans in and kisses the spot where her neck meets her shoulder, tongue darting out to make contact with the soft skin there. “I love when you show me what to do like that.”

Amy says again, “ _Jake_ ,” but this time it’s not a dismissal; it’s an invitation.

“Yes?” he replies, fingers tracing slow circles over Amy’s lower belly. He licks a stripe up the side of her neck and sucks her earlobe into his mouth to give it the lightest little nibble.

Amy shudders, whimpers, wraps a hand around Jake’s wrist and pushes it lower.

“Amy Santiago!” Jake says in mock-surprise. “Do you want me to touch your below-the-belt area?”

Eyes squeezed shut in frustration, Amy nods. He doesn’t move. She opens her eyes and he’s watching her.

“I think you can do better than that,” he says darkly. “Didn’t you ever learn that adults use their words?”

Amy rolls her eyes. He even manages to annoy her when they’re having sex. But she wants him too bad, has to play by his rules. “Please, Jake. Touch me.” She pushes at his wrist again, and finally, he flattens his hand and slides it under the waistband of her pajama pants.

Spreading his fingers wide so he bypasses her clit, he dips one finger into her opening. “Fuck, you’re wet,” he growls in her ear. “You were so wet last night too. I wanted to be inside you so bad.” He pushes two thick fingers into her, pressing against her G-spot and rocking in and out in small strokes. She gasps. “You felt so hot and wet and tight around my cock. I wanted to keep fucking you forever.”

He pumps his fingers a bit faster, and curls his thumb up to rest on her clit, which he begins to rub in gentle circles. She moans, and digs her fingernails into his muscular arm so she’ll have something to hang onto.

“Does that feel good?” he whispers. “Tell me what you want.”

Amy’s voice catches in her throat. “F-faster. Please.”

“Yes, ma’am,” Jake says, and redoubles his efforts, massaging her clit in quickening circles and pounding his fingers against her G-spot, which is beginning to swell against his touch. “Mmm, fuck, I love how wet you get. You tasted so good last night. I wish I could get my face in there again right now.”

She gives him a _look_ , and without saying a word, grabs a fistful of his hair and drags his head downward. He laughs. “Good point. I guess there’s nothing stopping me.” Then, midway down her body, he looks up and adds, “I mean, unless you’re still worried about being late for work?”

“Shut up, Jake,” Amy practically yells.

“You’re right, there are better things I could be doing with my mouth right now,” he says, grinning.

He slides his fingers out of her for a moment – earning a moan of frustration – just long enough to pull her pajama pants down over her hips, throwing the mess of plaid flannel aside once it’s off her. Then he gets down between her thighs, pulls them apart with both hands, and buries his face in her cunt.

“ _Mmmf_ ,” he moans around Amy’s clit. He pushes his fingers back inside her again, resuming where he left off.

Amy grabs at the bedsheets, legs shaking. As his tongue swirls around her clit at top speed, Jake reaches over, takes her hand, and guides it to the back of his head. She laces her fingers into his hair and positions him exactly where she wants him, until his tongue’s lapping the _exact_ spot where she needs it, and his fingers are grinding into her G-spot so hard that it’s like he’s trying to push her clit into his mouth from behind, and then Amy cries out and tightens her grip on his hair and comes against his dutiful tongue.

Her clit pulses in his mouth while she comes and he’s right there with her, sucking, pulling, and then finally laying his tongue flat against her slit while she tries to catch her breath.

“ _Oh, Jake_ ,” she sighs, finally relaxing her stranglehold on his hair.

He takes his mouth off her, kisses her thigh, and rubs the spot where her hand had been. “Man, I’m gonna have a bald spot there by tomorrow.”

She kicks him off the bed.

“What?” he says, laughing. “It’ll definitely be worth it if I do. Coolest bald spot origin story ever!”

Amy gets out of bed – knees still shaking a little, Jake notes with pride – and starts picking an outfit from her closet. “You should wash your face before we go to work,” she says, unable to stop herself from blushing and smiling. “It’s all wet.”

Getting to his feet, Jake says, “Are you kidding? I’m not washing this off. I’ll get to smell you all day!” He wraps his arms around her from behind. “I’m not washing my hand either.”

“That’s disgusting,” she says, but doesn’t sound like she means it.

Jake is suddenly overcome with an all-consuming desire to say _I love you_ , but it’s so soon and he doesn’t want to scare her off, so instead he just says, “I love making you come.”

She turns to kiss him and says, “I know. I love it too.”

They arrive at work twenty minutes late, but no one says anything, and Jake thinks he even sees a slightly approving twinkle in the captain’s eye.

 


End file.
